


The antichrist and the creature

by mikeellee



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Antichrist, Creature Fic, Falling In Love, Identity Reveal, M/M, Possessive Behavior, What-if Challenge, what Mark is? No idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: I love what-ifs. So, what if Mark was no longer a human when Damien arrives in his house?
Relationships: Damien Thorn/Mark Thorn
Kudos: 5





	The antichrist and the creature

N/A: The Omen aired on my TV today. The remark one. And I had an idea for this ship. Ok, creature! Mark ...or more like, experience!Mark.

The chilling air is the signal of autumn coming earlier. The leaves on the trees are slowly dropping as the car impaled in the local oak-tree has one boy badly hurt along with the driver- the ambulance is coming with its siren ringing loudly- and a man wearing a well-polished suit is desperately trying to overpass the police and security to see the boy. "I´m his father. Is my son...my son, Mark..." he screams in panic. Praying to God to his little boy to not leave him- and Mark opens his eyes with some effort and his blue eyes look at the shadow figure and try to do something- "MARK!"

Maybe this was proof enough to let Mr. Thorn go to where such accident happens or maybe Mr. Thorn did knock some of the cops -not registering such action or anyone else as his son is looking at him so weakly- and holds his hands. "Mark..." and notices the blood. "D-dad" Mark speaks in such weak tone...maybe, Mr. Thorn imagined.

The ambulance arrives and the boy as well the driver is being taken to the hospital- the driver. Felipe Rodrigues. Passed away thanks to the accident, however, Mark Thron is not dead- and Mr. and Mrs. Thorn are in the hospital as Doctor Padme Patil along with her associates are giving the information about Mark´s condition.

Anne Thorn is not smiling and is moving her hands back and forth, yet, she never asked about Mark.

"How is my son?" Mr. Thorn asked for what seems the umpteenth time. Dr. Padme Patil has a soft expression, but, her tone is clinical and professional.

"Your son is out of danger, but, the injuries he received are so severe...half of his body won´t be able to work..." she stops herself as the reality of the situation hits Mr. Thorn hard. One of Dr. Patil looks at her in desperation and she closes her eyes and opens her mouth. "however, there´s an experimental treatment we would like to try...it may help your son to recover the movements in his body..." Dr. Patil then gives room, metaphorically speaking, to another doctor to pipe in.

Dr. Smith is from American and he has the same opinion as Dr. Patil. "This experiment is, by all means, not completely legal" this was confessed as Mrs. Thorn is far away from talking on the cellphone. "but we think this could be the only way..."

Mr. Thorn would like to say no. Yet, Mr. Thorn did plead to God for his son to be well again. "Ok. You have my permission"

In the end. Mark Thorn is back to normal. In the end, Anne Thorn is with a grin as big as one could see- the smile doesn´t reach to her eyes- and Mr. Thorn hugs his son. The death of the driver hits Mark hard- he feels as if is his guilt to bear even though his father said it was an accident- and as the boy is knowing what he missing throughout his time in the hospital.

"Dad, I´m hungry"

"You wanna more pudding?"

"Meat!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Damien Thorn is taking the news too well. His parents are dead and he´s the only survivor. Damien is being too mature. Damien is being too cold. No one can pinpoint how to react in such a situation- Damien doesn´t like to talk about his parents. Let alone to his own father, yet, he doesn´t seem to be crying or confusing. Often the boy can be seen on the cemetery with his dog. Often the boy can be ignored- and Mr. Thorn, his dear uncle, didn´t wait a day to take custody of the poor boy.

** I know I´m not your father...but, I´m your family, Damien and I´m here for you **

Damien looks up to the man and mutely agrees. And that seems to be the only reaction Mr. Thorn will get from him.

When the boy arrives Anne Thorn is more than happy to hug the boy and kiss his check- Damien is not too pleased or displeased with such gesture- When Mr. Thorn leaves the room for a minute, excusing himself as he has to make a call for a moment- something about legal documents and about Damien- Anne took the chance to kiss Damien´s lips.

The boy can´t claim he pushed her away. Not with his hands. Not that it matters. "Don´t touch me..." his voice growls and Anne doesn´t seem to scared-no, she´s a mix of scared and aroused- and Damien sneer at the sight and maybe, he would end her lie. Maybe he would kiss her or maybe he would ignore her.

All those what-ifs are pointless as Mark Thorn arrives with his father -the phone call already over- and Damien notices the blond hair and blue eyes boy who has a big smile on his face and a nice scent. And Mark hugs the new boy- his smile reaches its eyes. His smile has razor teeth- and lift him easily.

"Hi, my name is Mark Thorn."

Anne Thorn frowns at the scene. "Mark, let the boy go. Damien wants to be alone now" her words are proven untrue as Damien hugs back the boy- the scent is unique. The smile is unique- and the hug continues.

(Before the incident with his parents, Damien asked how his father noticed his mother. The man did ruff his hair and reply naturally. "It was her smile, you know, she had the prettiest smile in the entire party")

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mark likes to eat meat. Lots of meat. Damien noticed that, in fact, one can say Damien notices a lot of things when is about Mark Thorn. As they reach 14 years old changes begin to happen, naturally. Damien´s mission - for lack of better word- is getting clear and the boy is still unsure of his role or if he has free-will. Mark, on the other hand, likes meat.

They study in a boarding school. People seem to take a natural liken towards Damien- if Damien says "jump" the others said how high- but, people take a disinterest towards Mark.

"I´m just saying..." one foolish soul tries to prove why Mark is a bad company to Damien. "he´s weird...he´ll corrupt or get in your way...better cut lose now" and Damien smiles, too angelically, as his words are demonic -oh, he loves controversies. Maybe, he has some free-will- "if you think to badmouth Mark, my Mark, well...that won´t help you with anything"

The boy Eric looks to the other peers and feeling humiliated leaves the group. Later, the teachers noticed the absence of Eric.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Mark remembers the incident. How could he not? He was on the verge of dying. Mark, however, does not remember the rest. His father is fuzzy with the details. By all logical, Mark shouldn´t be able to walk, yet, he can walk, run and climb like any other person.

No, maybe the problem here is that he can stalk, run and climb as any normal predator.

No, maybe the problem here is that Mark likes meat. A lot.

No, maybe the problem here is that Mark just eats a person, a boy named Eric, and only noticed as the blood is on his shirt.

Or maybe, he should have asked himself why he´s cool with what he just did.

"Damien...am I really a demon?"

"Of course not, well, you´re not a regular human...but, demons are different...I think you´re more like a mutant"

"Like the X-men?"

"Uhm, sure, why not?"

"Can you help me with the blood?"

"Always"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Damien and Mark are back home to celebrate the holiday. Mark looks at some garments already placed in the mansion and back to Damien with big worried eyes. "Is that ok with you? I mean...uhm..." Mark trails off awkwardly.

"I´m not afraid of him, Mark. And soon... his name will be forgotten"

"Oh, ok...but are we still getting Christmas gifts?"

"I´m not a monster, Mark"

"Har-har"


End file.
